This renewal application requests continuing support for a successful Postdoctoral and Predoctoral Nutrition Training Program initiated in 1993 at the University of Wisconsin-Madison. The Madison campus is widely known for the strength of its graduate training programs and has a historical prominence in nutrition research and training. This tradition of excellence in nutrition research continues. Our faculty trainers, comprised of 13 investigators from 6 Departments across Campus, are committed to provide each predoctoral and postdoctoral trainee with an outstanding training experience. To take full advantage of the superior training environment, this proposal requests an increase from 3 predoctoral positions in years 2-10 to 6 predoctoral positions in years 11-15. We request continuance of the 3 postdoctroal positions. Our goal is to identify, attract and select talented and focused individuals who, after their NIH-supported training, are ideally positioned and highly motivated to assume research/teaching positions and to begin independent research careers as Nutritional Scientists in the biomedical community. Our progress indicates that we are successful. Of the 10 trainees (5 postdoc and 5 predoc) who have completed their training: 5 are in faculty positions, 3 are in postdoctoral positions, and 2 are employed in the biomedical industry. Thus, 80% of trainees are in academic positions. Postdoctoral trainees with degrees predominantly from Nutritional Sciences or Biochemistry will enter into a research-oriented training program. Predoctoral trainees will be recruited into a successful existing Interdepartmental Graduate Program in Nutritional Sciences (IGPNS) and will receive a Ph.D. specializing in Biochemical and Molecular Nutrition or Human Nutrition. Predoctoral trainees will complete a comprehensive, multidisciplinary didactic curriculum in nutritional sciences. All 13 faculty trainers in this program have externally-funded research programs, have successfully trained or are training students at the postdoctoral and predoctoral levels, and are members of the campus wide IGPNS. The program emphasizes a research career in nutritional biochemistry or human nutrition, however, the training experience promotes the development of leadership and teaching abilities as well. With continued NIH support, this Postdoctoral and Predoctoral Nutrition Training Program will continue to enhance its tradition of providing the US scientific community with expertly trained nutritional scientists.